


Pathétique

by enmacozarts



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hidden Truths Spoilers, Revelations Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmacozarts/pseuds/enmacozarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow regrets everything he's ever done in this world on the night before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathétique

He knew from the very beginning that absolutely nothing good could come from falling head over heels for the beautiful Nohrian princess, Corrin; he was a man from another time and another place - a man that had no right to anything of this strange new world aside from the first blood of the divine being that brought him and his friends over from their world, and even then, he felt as if the dragon that gave it to him was erroneous in that decision as well.

Laslow had come from Ylisse with only the intentions of saving this world from the evil dragon known as Anankos, similar to the Grima of his own world, and instead fell in love with the woman in charge of leading the only resistance to the beast threatening their safety on the face of this planet… knowing, in the back of his mind, that they were fated to part ways after the end of the war. Afterall, nothing good can last forever. Not his beautiful childhood in his deep realm, not his life in the world where his mother and friends were all still alive and were able to defeat the villainous beasts that destroyed his childhood, and definitely not his surreal marriage to the woman who would later come to rule over the hidden kingdom of Valla. One day, he would leave. One day, he would leave her alone to return to his life as Inigo - son of a dancer of Ylisse.

His life here was a lie, but his love for the family he created on the rich soil of his wife’s Astral Realm was not.

Would he be able to bring his young daughter Soleil and his beautifully innocent son Kana with him when he, Owain, and Severa returned to their home world? Would he be able to force them from their mother to live the remainder of their lives in a place completely unknown to them? Rip them from their futures as princes and princesses of Valla? Would he be able to destroy his marriage with the only woman to care enough about him to look past his romantic facade and see his true self underneath?

Unfortunately for him, it wasn’t a matter of would he or wouldn’t he be able to commit the act of leaving; it was a matter of would he or wouldn’t he be able to deal with the consequences of it once he returned to Ylisse. After all, he knew his destiny before he stepped foot in Nohr for the first time… it was, without a doubt, entirely his fault for allowing himself to be swept away by the tide his wife’s crimson eyes.

“Laslow…?” He had completely forgotten (and had painfully not forgotten at all) that Corrin was sleeping peacefully next to him as he ruminated in his thoughts, just as he did almost every night since they wed. “Go to sleep, my love. We head for our final battle tomorrow… We must be ready to take down Anankos… and celebrate the end of his tyrannical reign…”

Corrin snuggled deeper into his bare chest and Laslow let out a deep sigh before wrapping his lean arms around her and burying his face in her soft white tresses. Tomorrow would be his final day in this world; his final day beside his ethereal wife and children. Tonight, however, would be a night spent basking in the loving embrace of the woman who would soon be nothing but a memory, kept alive by the aching hole in his heart, his friends, and the small picture of them together with their children that he kept in a locket that never left his neck.

Tonight, he would lay in his make believe world where he would live happily ever after and face the reality of his own selfishness tomorrow, when we would be forced to break the hearts of the three people he held dearest to him.

Soleil would scream.

Kana would cry.

And Corrin, his beautiful goddess of a wife, would hold all of her pain in her heart so she could be strong for her children.

Would she marry one day?

Would she lay in bed like this with another man once he was but a distant memory?

Would their children call this new man their papa, knowing that their true father would never return to them?

Would they hate him for leaving? Would Corrin cry in her sleep over waking dreams of their life together? Would they ever know that he would be lying in his bed, in another place and another time, crying himself to sleep over the loss of his family?

Would the Gods looking over the worlds frown upon him for crying, when everything he was crying for were due to his own selfish actions?

Gods, he was pathetic.


End file.
